


trainer's eyes

by silvertaels



Series: pokemon au that nobody asked for [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Houen-chichou | Hoenn, M/M, Pokemon AU, Smut, actually porn with plot, based on gen 3, bickering all day errday, doil, doil rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertaels/pseuds/silvertaels
Summary: pokemon!AU with ace trainer!doyoung, ninja boy!taeil, nurse!taeyong, champion!jaehyun and protagonist!mark.-He finally remembers to breathe when Ninja Boy sticks out his hand, "Ninja Boy Taeil."Finally a name to the face. Taeil. Cute."Ace Trainer Dongyoung," he replies, as he shakes Taeil's hand.





	trainer's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Best appreciated if you know the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald games well, but even without knowledge of any Pokemon games, it should still be fine!

_Trainers' Tip: When the eyes of two Pokémon trainers meet, they must battle._

He's scurrying to the nearest Pokémon Center, protecting his exhausted Pokémon from any further harm...

He looks at the white premier ball clutched in his hand, with a scratch down the front. His entire team had just been obliterated by some cocky ass kid named Mark. Even his usually trusty Gardevoir had fallen, with no mercy from that kid whatsoever. _What a fucking terrible day._

His legs were getting tired from running, probably his fault for venturing so far from the town without a bike, but he can't bear to see his Pokémon in this state any longer. He barely manages to wave at the officer as he zooms past the gate, and finally the Pokémon Center is in sight. He ignores his angsty neighbour who shouts at him for not greeting him, and he's just a right turn away-

He slams hard into something he _swears_ wasn't there when he turned the corner, dropping his premier ball in the process. He groans in pain while he picks up the ball and clips it back onto his belt, picking himself up too, to see what- or _who exactly_ he slammed into.

It's a boy, around his age he'd suppose, dressed in a black hoodie and black pants, the hood covering his eyes. The boy has his hands together, only his index and middle fingers making a cross... like Naruto. It wasn't hard at all to tell that this guy's a Ninja Boy. Ninja Boy wasn't saying anything, and he was in a real hurry. Either this Ninja Boy was really bad at travelling stealthily, or wanted to _battle_ , which he _obviously_ was not in the state to.

"Look, Ninja Boy, if you want to battle, at least wait until I heal my Pokémon. I don't think it makes _any fucking sense_ to target someone who's _obviously_ rushing to the Pokémon Center," he rolls his eyes and hurries to make up for lost time.

Nurse Taeyong greets him with his usual bright smile, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center! Oh, hey! It's been a while, Kim Dongyoung. Need to heal your Pokémon?"

"Yeah," Dongyoung answers as he unclips his Pokéballs one by one, handing them over. "There haven't been many worthy challengers recently, but today some cocky kid came and wiped my team hard. Cocky, but it's kind of justifiable, I guess."

"Oh? Defeating you, huh? This kid must be special," Taeyong comments as he places the Pokéballs on the healing machine.

"Right? It's a bad day, and some Ninja Boy just rammed straight into me outside. I don't know if this day can get any worse. Maybe if I actually lose to Ninja Boy," Dongyoung sighs.

Taeyong chuckles, "Hey, you're gonna destroy him. You're the best trainer of Lilycove after all." He retrieves the Pokéballs from the machine, handing them back to him, "Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!"

Dongyoung snickers, "Can't believe you still say those lines to me after so long. Of course, thank you, Nurse Taeyong." He replies extra courteously, mocking Taeyong, and heads for the exit.

Time to take care of Ninja Boy.

Surprisingly or not, Ninja Boy was still in the same spot, hood still covering his eyes. Dongyoung raises an eyebrow as he slowly approaches the black figure. Why was he covering his eyes? Didn't he want to battle?

"Hey, Ninja Boy. What do you want?"

Ninja Boy crosses his arms, retorting back, "What do you think?"

Dongyoung furrows his eyebrows, confused. "I don't know, battle? But that doesn't make sense because you're not making eye contact with me."

"Exactly."

The way Ninja Boy spoke was pissing Dongyoung off, like _who did he think he was to talk to the best trainer in Lilycove City like this?!_ He makes no attempt to mask his annoyed tone, spitting out, "Then? What the fuck do you want?"

"Talk," Ninja Boy shifts a little, nearly going unnoticed by Dongyoung. 

He can't help but raise his voice, "You fucking rammed into me just to talk? Are you fucking serious, or just socially inept?!"

The black figure shrugs.

Ninja Boy _fucking shrugs_ , Dongyoung can't believe he has the nerve to _shrug._ He was getting more irritated by the second, but the way this boy doesn't even flinch at his harsh words was oddly intriguing. He finds himself actually _wanting_ to get to know Ninja Boy, so he makes a compromise.

"Fine, but not before we battle."

Ninja Boy stretches his neck, loosening up his muscles and sighs, "All you Ace Trainers are so stuck up your own asses. Don't cry when you're crawling back into that Pokémon Center again."

Dongyoung is somewhat taken aback - nobody talks to him like that. Not even that Mark kid from earlier on. And he loves a good challenge. So he scoffs, "We'll see who's crying. You know the rules."

"Really? Even when we've verbally agreed to a battle?"

Ninja Boy is trying to act nonchalant, but Dongyoung can see his fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of his hoodie. So Ninja Boy was either faking that bravado, or he's insecure about something on his face. His face. Dongyoung wants to see it. He is irrationally curious about Ninja Boy's face, so even though he has no regard for the eye contact rule, he insists.

"Of course. Ace Trainers follow the rules."

"Tch," Ninja Boy scoffs as he unwillingly removes his hood. Again, trying to seem cool as Antarctica but Dongyoung can see his hands shaking slightly.

And Dongyoung sharply inhales the moment his eyes meet Ninja Boy's. 

Never has he seen eyes that were so ethereal, so beautiful. The dusk sun highlights his glistening irises, and his soft, brown hair falls naturally beneath his eyebrows. He is a fair bit shorter than Dongyoung, making him somewhat glare upwards at Dongyoung. His skin is a soft, honey beige (thanks to the sun) which contrasts with the rough scar below his right eye. _Maybe that's what he wanted to hide_ , Dongyoung makes a mental note.

He finally remembers to breathe when Ninja Boy sticks out his hand, "Ninja Boy Taeil."

_Finally a name to the face. Taeil. Cute._

"Ace Trainer Dongyoung," he replies, as he shakes Taeil's hand.

-

"Go, Wingy!" Taeil shouts as he throws out a Pokéball, releasing a Crobat.

_A Crobat, huh. Speedy physical attacker against my Gardevoir. Decent choice, since Gardevoir has poor physical defence. Maybe this guy is really something._

"Use Acrobatics!"

Gardevoir survives on red health. _Fuck, this guy is running a no-item Acrobatics. Need to get rid of this Crobat ASAP._

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

It's super effective, and it takes Wingy out in one hit. Dongyoung sighs in relief, _that was close._ Taeil is proving to be more of a threat than Dongyoung thought.

Or so he thought.

Until he realises that Taeil has no strategy whatsoever when battling, and is just using whatever he feels like. Who even puts Leftovers on an _Absol?!_

The battle ends when Taeil's fourth and last Pokémon faints, and Dongyoung is still on his second.

-

"Good job, Milotic. Come back!" Dongyoung withdraws his Milotic, and glances up at Taeil. He raises an eyebrow, "What happened to making me crawl back into the Pokémon Center?"

Taeil shrugs again, "It's the sun. It's shining directly in my face. Distracting."

Dongyoung can't help the laughter that erupts, making his eyes crinkle into crescents with those tiny dimples below them. Taeil swallows and stares at him, confused, maybe offended, Dongyoung can't really tell. He clears his throat, "Blame the environment, definitely. Blame anything and everything but yourself. That's what great trainers do, of course."

"I'm serious," Taeil squints hard to emphasize his point, "Can't you see?"

"I don't suppose _you_ do the aiming instead of your Pokémon, right... _Taeil-ssi?_ " _Taeil-ssi._ Dongyoung likes the way his name glides off his tongue so smoothly.

For some reason, Taeil looks flustered, but he instead spits out, "Shut up. I'm going to heal my Pokémon," and disappears behind the doors in a split second, making Dongyoung's eyes widen considerably. _Well, I suppose he_ is _a Ninja Boy after all, even if he's terrible at battling. Cute,_ Dongyoung smiles to himself as he lightly jogs over to the Pokémon Center.

-

"Latte made with Moomoo milk, I hope you're not lactose intolerant," Dongyoung says as he hands over a cup to Taeil. Taeil looks up at Dongyoung and tilts his head. His hand reaches for the cup, fingers barely exposed from the oversized hoodie he was wearing. Dongyoung can feel his breath quickening, because this guy is _too fucking adorable for his own good what the actual fuck._ He almost drops the cup when Taeil's fingers brush against his, and they linger for just a moment longer than necessary before Taeil pulls back his hand and mutters a "thank you".

He is staring, he definitely is, but he can't help it. There was no way he could possibly tear his eyes away from the way Taeil's hair is now tousled after battling, the way Taeil's eyelashes flutter when he blinks, or the way Taeil's pretty lips wrap around the straw as he sips on the latte. And when Taeil eyes meet his, he feels like the world's stopped moving. Sounds clichéd as fuck, but the only thing still moving he can register is his _heartbeat_. Not only was it moving, it was also moving faster and faster by the second.

"-me latte."

Breaking out of his reverie, he shakes his head. "What? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Taeil slightly smirks. It's very slight, but Dongyoung has eyes of a hawk. "I said, I'm surprised you bought me latte."

"Oh, why? Do I look more like an americano person?" Dongyoung simply asks in reply. Taeil scrunches his eyebrows, and Dongyoung blinks. What? Did he say anything wrong? "Why are you looking at me like that?"

A half-smirk-half-smile thing spreads across Taeil's face as he relaxes his eyebrows. "For someone who's good with battling strategy, you're surprisingly quite dumb," he comments, at which Dongyoung opens his mouth to protest, but he gets interrupted before he could say anything. "I'm just saying, I've seen the way you treat your challengers."

Hearing that, Dongyoung frowns, "You make it sound like I'm terrible."

Taeil deadpans, unamused, "You told a kid to 'stop wasting my fucking time' and 'If I were you, I'd rethink every fucking one of my life choices'. He was a kid."

Dongyoung grabs his forehead and groans, "Don't even fucking mention that kid, he was some rich kid who could afford like a thousand revives and potions. For _ten fucking minutes_ he was reviving his Pokémon that I knocked out every other turn. He was wasting his items, his time, and _my fucking time_ okay?!" He throws his hands up, exasperated. "Worst of all, his attitude was just unbelievably shitty. He _fucking threw_ the cash in my face when he lost!"

Taeil only laughs fondly at Dongyoung, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable. He mumbles, "What? Why do you keep staring at me?"

Taeil shakes his head and smiles, "You didn't find that I was wasting your time?"

"You-" _are different, you're Taeil_ is what Dongyoung wants to say, but that's just creepy as fuck. After all, it's barely been an hour since they collided. So he decides against it in favour of, "Speaking of which, I don't understand why you wanted to battle. It's not hard to tell that you're not even into battling."

"You're right, I'm not into battling," Taeil trails off his sentence, leaving a question mark in the air. He is intentionally leaving out some _crucial_ information, making Dongyoung all the more curious. He doesn't say what Dongyoung wants to hear though, but instead retorts, "Besides, you're the one who forced me to battle!"

_(You're right, I'm not into battling. I'm into you.)_

Dongyoung attempts to defend himself, but is immediately interrupted aside as a loud siren sounds inside the Pokémon Center, followed by an announcement, "Dear citizens of Hoenn, the legendary Groudon has been awakened and the weather is expected to be extremely dry and hot until the legendary beast is subdued. For your safety, citizens are advised to stay indoors and stock up on water supplies as soon as possible. Please stay tuned to the radio for future updates."

People start hurrying on their way home, panicked screams can be heard, some murmurs about how they're probably going to die without saying their last goodbyes, while some just resign to fate, deciding to stay inside the Pokémon Center. (For some reason, Champion Jaehyun swerves in with his Metagross. Dongyoung surely knows the reason, as he eyes the nurse.)

"Wow, what a time to be alive," Taeil states calmly, as if he's just heard some gossip and not a possible disaster.

Dongyoung stares incredulously at Taeil, "You have nowhere to go, don't you?"

Taeil shrugs, "I can just stay here. I'm not the only traveller here, anyway."

Dongyoung bites his lip. What he is about to do could seem a little too forward, but he decides to fuck it. He might not even survive this disaster (touchwood), he couldn't really care less about the possible consequences of his actions anymore. He stands up abruptly, almost knocking his chair down, and grabs Taeil's wrist, "Come with me." He drags Taeil along, not even waiting for a reply of any sort.

-

And here Taeil is, sitting in Dongyoung's living room. Dongyoung had insisted that he stay here while he went to get water and some food.

To be very honest, Taeil did not expect things to turn out like this.

Taeil first saw Dongyoung battling some random kid on his usual route, and he was telling the kid off for being cocky but absolutely, completely terrible at battling. When the kid gave him the middle finger, he just rolled his eyes and told the kid to fuck off. If anyone else did the same, Taeil would've found it a dick move, but instead, it made _his_ dick _move_. Dongyoung was _so fucking_ hot, so sexy, and just so attractive when he was annoyed at his challengers.

From then on, Taeil silently watched Dongyoung from behind his tree disguise. The more he watched, the more he found himself _wanting_ Dongyoung to say those things to _him._ He doesn't have a shame kink or anything, he just wants to rile this guy up and witness his fiery, piercing glare up close.

So he executes his grand plan, and it was going well. It _was_ , until they actually battled, and Dongyoung started being _nice and sweet_ to him. He didn't mind, he didn't dislike it. In fact, he kind of _liked_ it, but he was hoping for more exciting action.

He contemplates lying on the sofa half-naked, which is perfectly justifiable given the weather, but that would make him look a little _too_ slutty. That isn't the aesthetic he's going for. He continues to ponder over his strategy, but is interrupted by the front door swinging open.

Dongyoung lugs in two huge cartons of drinking water and a bag of groceries, drenched in sweat which is also dripping off his bangs. He's panting hard, presumably from the heat and also carrying the cartons. He sets down the two cartons and the groceries, letting out a groan. He carefully unclips his Pokéballs, placing them on a counter by the door.

"Fuck, I'm dying," he pants out, unzipping his Ace Trainer suit as he speaks. Taeil's breath is becoming rougher, and he can't tear his eyes from Dongyoung stripping right in front of him. Dongyoung's eyes meet Taeil's as he removes the top, "Taeil-ssi, I'm so sorry, but I really can't take the heat anymore." Taeil doesn't reply because whatever he has to say is stuck in his throat, as he watches beads of sweat trail down from Dongyoung's jawline, down his neck, and down to his chest. Dongyoung is mumbling something like _who the fuck designed these suits_ , but it flies right past Taeil's ears.

Dongyoung casually throws the top into his laundry basket, and his hands immediately reach for his pants, unbuttoning it, making Taeil freeze in his position. Clearly, the logical, moral thing to do is to look away, but he _wants_ to watch. He just can't turn his head, it's like his neck is a block of wood, and Dongyoung looks up to meet his eyes. The two stare at each other for a good ten seconds or so, before Dongyoung breaks the silence by asking, "Don't you feel hot in that thick hoodie?"

"I do," Taeil simply states, staring right back at Dongyoung. This makes Dongyoung scrunch up his eyebrows in a frown.

"And you're not gonna do anything about it."

Taeil contemplates his choices. He could either play coy and not remove his hoodie, or he could take it off and give Dongyoung a show, or... he could push his luck a little further. He doesn't always like taking risks, but he's come too far in his grand plan to turn back.

"Help me."

-

Dongyoung sees the look in Taeil's eyes. And he knows. He _knows_ what Taeil wants. And so he smirks, "This is what you wanted from the very beginning, huh, _Taeil-ssi?_ ", not forgetting to make Taeil's name sound extra seductive.

But Ninja Boy never fails to surprise him. Instead of blushing or being flustered, Taeil shrugs and folds his arms, "We both know I can't beat you in a battle. But..." He trails off and gets up from the couch, inching closer and closer, until his face is literally shoved in Dongyoung's, and he taunts, "I can definitely shut your arrogant ass up in another way."

Dongyoung never, ever backs off from a challenge. He especially loves _good_ challenges. Especially when the challenger is confident. Especially when the challenger is _reckless_. Taeil is so, so near. His lips would be on Taeil's face if he did as much as pucker his lips. He can even feel Taeil's breath on his face, and it's making his adrenaline soar to unhealthy levels. He does his signature unimpressed eyebrow-raise, and smirks. 

"Try me."

Taeil wastes no time in making the first move, taking Dongyoung's lips in a wet, haphazard mess. Dongyoung was slightly taken aback, but he too wastes no time in kissing back, and slipping his hands under Taeil's hoodie and gripping on his bare sides. But just as soon as Dongyoung unconsciously let out a soft moan, Taeil pulls back, with a satisfied look, "How's that? Making your opponent flinch on the first turn, key to a good start."

Dongyoung only stares back incredulously, still exhaling roughly, "You're serious about it huh." He takes a breather, and announces, "It's my turn then," as he dives in for another kiss, this time using his tongue to lick anything and everything it can touch in Taeil's mouth. Sure he's a little rusty, having devoted all his time to training and battling, but he's still _naturally_ a talented kisser if he'd say so himself, and the lewd sounds coming from Taeil, and the way he's pressing his fingers into Dongyoung's shoulder only serve to prove his point.

"How's that?" Dongyoung breathes out as he reluctantly separates from Taeil, who is panting equally hard with sweat running down his sideburns, which in Dongyoung's opinion was not quite a masterpiece yet - he'd say it's a _work in progress_. 

Taeil gazes at Dongyoung's eyes through his hooded ones, and nonchalantly answers, "I don't know, you've got to do better. I'm not even hard," he gestures to his own crotch, and then to Dongyoung's, "But you seem pretty... uncomfortable already," he finishes with a little smug grin.

Dongyoung looks down at the strained outline against his zipper, and he groans, feeling the frustration and rage build up in him. He looks up at Taeil, with a sharp, fiery glare that could bore holes in the wall. No one talks to him like that. No one disrespects him like that. Not his angsty neighbour, not the Mark kid, and _definitely_ not Taeil. He pushes Taeil back, back, and back, until he falls back onto the couch, and hovers above him. 

"You," he shoots, not tearing his eyes away from Taeil's. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He sneers, then he lightly nibs on Taeil's ear, and then his jawline. He observes Taeil for a moment - eyes clouded with lust, breathing slightly uneven, lips well-kissed. He scoffs, "I bet you whore around, don't you? You did so much just to get into my pants. What, did your previous fuck buddies ditch you because you were too slutty?" He takes another look at Taeil - this time lips slightly parted, breaths getting rougher. He locks eyes with Taeil and smirks. He breathes in to Taeil's ear, "I'm telling you now - you definitely fucked with the wrong person."

Taeil shivers at that. He's been doing remarkably well at silencing his moans, especially when the trash talk was turning him on far beyond what he could imagine, but then when Dongyoung grinds down, he can't help but scream, startling Dongyoung. Dongyoung was concerned for a moment, until he realised Taeil was now rock hard, pitching a tent in his black sweatpants. He raises an eyebrow at that, "Look at you, you even have a shame kink, huh. Lucky for you, that's my specialty," and he grinds down once more, making Taeil scream again.

Taeil's clothes have been discarded somewhere in the living room, neither of them know where exactly but it doesn't matter when Dongyoung is sticking his lubed-up fingers in Taeil, working him open and spitting in distaste, "You sure are tight for someone who fucks around so much." Taeil straight out moans, he's stopped trying to hold them in now, and it's making Dongyoung very impatient - he's so hard he's probably leaking, and it's still in his pants - and that's a problem. He groans and threatens Taeil, "Shut the fuck up or I'm going in now."

Taeil bites down on his lower lip, but that doesn't stop the high-pitched whine that escapes him.

Did Taeil just _whine_? _Did he really just..?_ Dongyoung growls. His boner was pressing so hard against his zip, that his breath was shaking even as he pulls down the zipper. He didn't even realise how hard he was, until he almost comes from the sheer relief as soon as he takes off his pants and boxer briefs. 

He pushes himself in to the hilt, leans over to kiss Taeil and looks into Taeil's eyes once again, "I'm gonna make you cum so hard you'll regret ever trying to challenge me."

Somewhere between a violently shaking couch, heat rivaling the weather outside and screams of "Kim Dongyoung", Taeil cums hard onto Dongyoung's abdomen, and Dongyoung follows suit as he pulls out and releases on Taeil's torso. Dongyoung collapses onto Taeil, and the two stay silent for a long while, until their erratic heaving quietens down into a calm, steady rhythm.

It is Dongyoung who gets up first and drags the both of them into the shower, making Taeil promise it will be a strictly non-sexual shower because they can't afford to waste water, and then they are both lying in Dongyoung's bed with fresh, clean clothes.

-

"So," Dongyoung breaks the silence, "Shame kink huh?"

Taeil opens his eyes to meet Dongyoung's, "No, just you." 

It makes Dongyoung's ears flush a bright red, and he whines, "Don't say that, we can't afford to shower again." He pauses for a moment as he remembers something. "How did you even know my last name is Kim?"

This time, it's Taeil who flushes and he snuggles up against Dongyoung, and mumbles into his shoulder, "I don't know, don't ask me."

Dongyoung pushes Taeil away to see his face and make fun of him, "You stalked me, didn't you?! I knew it, I always felt this dark presence around me, I just didn't think it was someone who wanted to have sex-"

Dongyoung gets rudely interrupted by a hand shoving in his face, and a voice saying, "Shut up and sleep." He pries the hand away and manages to pin both Taeil's arms down.

"This is MY house! I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Taeil retaliates by kicking Dongyoung's chest, "I don't care, Kim Dongyoung!"

"I'm gonna kick you out, you annoying piece of-" Dongyoung declares as he wrestles against Taeil, but then he gives up just seconds later. "Forget it, I don't want to be sweaty and gross again. Save water."

The two seemed to calm down, and everything was settling into equilibrium barring the weather.

Except it wasn't.

"You are gross no matter what," Taeil snickers.

A groan.

"How old are you, twelve?"

"I'm twenty-five."

"You are twelve from today onward."

"I know you're younger than me, call me hyung."

Another groan.

"No fucking way, Taeil."

"Kim Dongyoung."

"You- what's your last name?"

"I ain't telling you."

"Get out of my house."

"But Dongyoung-ie..."

A third groan.

"Don't act cute to me, goodbye Taeil."

"Fine, it's Moon! Moon Taeil!"

"Moon Taeil, huh. Okay, get out of my house, Moon Taeil."

"Kim Dongyoung!"

"What?"

"You wouldn't kick me out."

"Try me."

Taeil chooses to throw an arm and a leg over Dongyoung instead of replying, and after what seemed like less than but a minute, he'd already drifted off into sleep. 

Dongyoung smiles.

-

The familiar loud siren wails through the dawn, waking Dongyoung from his sleep.

"Dear citizens of Hoenn, the legendary beast Groudon has been subdued, just a little over twelve hours after he'd been awakened. The hero is a young boy by the name of Mark Lee, at a _remarkably_ young age of sixteen, and there is no doubt he is a special one - even recognized by Champion Jaehyun. We would like to announce that it is now safe to go outdoors, and stay tuned to our radio channel at 9AM for an exclusive interview with the hero, Mark Lee. Stay safe, dear citizens."

Struggling to open his eyes, Dongyoung taps Taeil and asks, "You heard that?"

Taeil only groans and snuggles against the pillow, mumbling in a cracked voice, "So noisy. Shut up and sleep."

As if on cue, Dongyoung's eyelids fall shut and he slips into slumber again.

-

"... So, he was _actually_ THE Mark. I can't even," Dongyoung finishes relaying the news to Taeil, after they had woken up for real.

Taeil just hums, as he munches on the brunch made by Dongyoung.

"Can't you at least pretend to be interested?" Dongyoung complains with a pout.

"I mean," Taeil swallows whatever food was in his mouth, "That's cool."

"I'm going to kick you out for real," Dongyoung deadpans.

Taeil raises an eyebrow at Dongyoung, "You wouldn't."

"What makes you think so?"

Taeil seems to contemplate for a moment, before he replies in the most casual tone ever, "I'm too sexy."

Silence.

"The door is there, please see yourself out," Dongyoung gestures to the door.

But just as the clock strikes twelve, even before they could continue bickering, the loud siren sounds through the region once again.

"Dear citizens of Hoenn, I regret to bring you devastating news once again. This time, the legendary Kyogre has been awakened, and the weather is expected to be rainy and windy, with possibilities of hurricanes and tornadoes, until the legendary beast is subdued. Once again, for your safety, citizens are advised to stay indoors and stock up on food supplies as soon as possible. Please stay tuned to the radio for future updates."

Dongyoung sighs. "Well, maybe that Donghyuck boy will be the hero this time. I swear he gave me the same vibes as Mark. Maybe just a little more arrogant."

"Damn, this is exciting. What a time to be alive, indeed," Taeil comments.

"Exciting? Really?" Dongyoung chuckles and shakes his head. He could feel Taeil's piercing gaze from across the table, so he looks up. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Taeil relaxes his gaze and smiles innocently, "This time we won't have to worry about saving water," and then he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Moon Taeil I swear-"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually finished this fic, the most ambitious crossover between my otp and fav game lmao. Forgive me for any logical inconsistencies, I got tired sorting them out. I actually started this fic in May 2018... I'm not even surprised at myself anymore lol. I do hope you enjoyed it though! :) Let me know if you want to see some short jaeyong or markhyuck in this au hahaha


End file.
